


Hopelessly Devoted to Chicken

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Lynne vents her frustration over the outcome of a case.





	Hopelessly Devoted to Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Tasty".

"I just can't believe it, you know?" Lynne had a solemn expression on her face as she sat on one side of the desk. A large chicken sat on a paper plate in front of her, with a few bites already taken. "Why in the world would people try to rob a safe in a restaurant? Especially somewhere like the Chicken Kitchen? It's appalling."

"Quite right." Jowd nodded. He took another bite of his own chicken. "Thank goodness they are still doing deliveries. 

"Lynne's still pretty hung up on this, isn't she?" Sissel commented. He was currently possessing the telephone on the desk, his body safely stashed away at home where nobody would find it. 

"You should have seen Lynne in the station the day we learned about it. She was demanding that she be put on the case. They let her, but, well, there wasn't a lot to investigate."

"Yeah. I popped in to the Chicken Kitchen while that was going on, she did look pretty worked up about it."

"She wanted to personally find the culprits and drag them to the station"

"Yikes." Sissel shuddered. "I can just imagine. But, unfortunately for Lynne, that was impossible." (That restaurant was really in a state. Thank goodness nobody got crushed to death THIS time.)

"That explosion left behind nothing but bones. Must have used an incredible amount of dynamite. Whoever they were, they weren't terribly smart."

"Don't sweat it so much, baby." Cabanela leaned back in his chair, watching her from the adjacent desk with mild amusement. Every so often, he would take a chicken nugget from the carton in front of him and artfully toss it into his mouth. "I do understaaand though, I may not be as crazy about this chicken as some people, but it is pretty good. Still, the money didn't get stolen, so I'd say everythin's just fine."

"I just keep thinking, the restaurant might have had to close down if those thieves had succeeded. Why try to deprive us of this tasty chicken? There weren't even any culprits to arrest. It's so unfair. I wanted to haul them in myself and show off my awesome detective skills." Lynne's expression turned sad.

"Wow, she really is upset about the lack of criminals." (Sorry, Lynne. Nothing I could do.)

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to show the world what a fine detective you are. There's no rush," said Jowd. "That's the reality of this job. We don't always get to catch the criminals alive."

"Yeah." Cabanela shook his head. "Damn shame too. Dead canaries don't sing, you know?"

"I could get them to."

"And I'm supposed to just tell the police chief my dead cat gave me the information? Hah. I'd like to see the look on his face." Jowd then spoke out loud, his words directed at Lynne this time. "Anyway, consider yourself fortunate this wasn't a case where you needed the culprit alive. It's an open and shut case, the best kind you could ask for."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I didn't really think about that. Sorry. You must have experienced all sorts of horrible cases, and here I am complaining about a simple robbery case."

"It's alright, you're still young and new to this. You haven't had all the experiences we've had," said Jowd. "Over time, you'll find yourself in a lot of situations and it's going to be harsh. But I know you won't let it get you down. You're a strong woman, Lynne."

"And you've got us to support you when it gets tough. Having friends who are there for you is important, right, Jowd?" Cabanela looked at him with a smile.

Jowd met Cabanela's gaze and nodded. "Right."

Lynne tilted her head, her expression turning briefly quizzical. She looked down at her chicken and nodded, bunching up her fists. "Alright! I'm not going to complain anymore. I'll keep doing my best." With that statement, she started attacking her chicken with great gusto.

"Now that's more like it." Jowd smiled in satisfaction, returning to his own food.

"As expected, she's back in high spirits." Sissel watched Lynne eat, finding himself overcome by a wave of compassion. "You keep hanging in there, Lynne."  



End file.
